Spiritual Warfare
by Doctor269
Summary: Finn has found himself trapped in the spirit world. On his journey back home to destroy the porcelain lamb that trapped him there, he runs into Koh, the face stealer. Rated T for minor graphic descriptions
1. Beyond This Earthly Realm

**This story takes place between the point where Ice King sings his song of joy in, "Beyond this earthly realm", and when they go to Finn and Jake's house to destroy the porcelain lamb. Note that I don't own the beginning part of this story, it is part of the actual episode. All of that belongs to cartoon network and the creators of adventure time. Hope you enjoy it so far. **

* * *

"Ha ha, Finn! You fell right into my brilliant plan that I formed out of the thin air like a true Magi! Not only did I get you to remove those horrible creatures from my castle, but now you're trapped, and only I can see you. So if you want friends, this is it, pal!" The Ice King laughed hysterically.

Finn bluntly started walking away and said, "I'm gonna re-open the hole."

"NO, WAIT, MY PLAN FELL APART!" The Ice King yelled, "My… _new _plan is that you don't open the hole, and I destroy the lamb relic which will bring you back to the material plane. Heh heh… heh." The Ice King led Finn to a small ice room with another spirit hole on the wall. "Okay, so, you go through the hole. It's a shortcut to your house." Finn stared at him; he didn't believe anything the Ice King said. "It will! I swear it's not a trap. It'll lead you to a cave near your tree house, don't worry." Finn started walking through the portal. "Oh wait. There's a spirit behind there that you might want to know about. They call him the face stealer, ugh, he really creeps me out. But don't let him see that, or he'll steal your beautiful face… I don't want your face stolen Finn… It'll be weird… Don't show any emotion, it's not that hard. See?" Ice King poked Finn in the face. Finn punched him in the gut. "Okay so it'll be hard for you. Remember not to show emotion…" Ice King started mumbling to himself. "Your beautiful face…"

"You're sick Ice King, and I'm not sure I believe all this." Finn said.

Ice King and Finn stared at each other quietly until Finn finally walked through.

* * *

Finn was about to go back through the portal when he looked around the cave. "Algebraic!" Finn shouted as he explored the cave. "How come I never went through this cave before?" Finn jumped around the cave doing stunts. He ran up to a little snail in the cave. "Hi little snail!"

"I'm gonna kill you," the snail said in its deep voice.

"You're adorable!" Finn flicked the snail onto a stalactite. Suddenly the stalactite moved; it was a leg. Actually, all of the stalactites were legs. They crushed the snail, and started crawling all over the ceiling. Whatever this was, it had an insect-like body. "Who are you?" Finn asked with his voice squeaking a bit.

A horrifying voice called out from the back of the cave, "I am the face stealer, the one called Koh."


	2. The Cave of Koh

Finn turned around to see the face of a beautiful woman. She had smooth blonde hair that rolled nicely down her face, and nice blue eyes. He remembered the words of the Ice King and kept his face emotionless, but the recognition of this woman made him wonder.

"Do you know who I am?" the woman asked in a deep soul-sucking voice, "You seem to know how to handle me."

"You're the face stealer," Finn answered unemotionally, "You take people's faces when they show emotion." The large insect-like body wrapped itself around Finn's body. There was no going out of this.

"Good. Unlike some people," the face stealer said, "You know how to keep yourself calm. I figured it ran through the family."

"What do you mean?" Finn asked. His mind lit up and he almost showed his excitement and confusion.

The face stealer turned closer toward him and changed his face. The face of the woman opened her mouth wide while screams escaped from her mouth as her blonde locks fell out of her head and brown hair replaced it. Her eyes changed color and facial hair started growing, the face of a man.

Finn looked at the face in horror; something seemed familiar about this one too. And it took all of his self-control to make sure not to show his fear. "I sense fear in your heart," Koh said quietly, "I sense it stronger than any other emotion. Feel free to show it, your pride doesn't have to extend as far as your father's."

"My father!" Finn shouted, but he remained emotionless. His heart was beating faster than ever before.

"Yes, your father was as amazing as ever. Do you wish to know something no mere mortal has ever known before?" Koh's face changed from the face of a man, to the face of a dog. "Joshua put up a stronger battle than ever."

Finn turned his face from Koh, the spirit's grip loosened on his body. Finn ran away crying, "That couldn't have been dad!"

After he escaped from the spirit world, it started to rain. Finn sat on a bench outside, and contemplated what the face stealer had said.


	3. Gotcha

**Okay, so this chapter starts and ends with actual quotes from the episode, "Gotcha", of adventure time. But I added stuff in the middle, and I really love this episode, it is amazing!**

**So, I don't own any of this! Remember to review cuz I like your input, Enjoy!**

* * *

Lumpy Space Princess sat at her typewriter. "Okay. Time to write. Gonna make this… _trashy._" Jake walked down the stairs behind her, but she didn't notice. "Turtle Princess'll be all, 'Oh, my gosh! Number one best-seller!'" She imitated Turtle Princess' voice, "Ha! …yeah." Jake sipped his coffee. She turned and noticed him watching Finn out through the window. "What's he _doing _out there?"

Jake responded nonchalantly, "Sometimes, after an adventure, he likes to sit out there and think." He went upstairs.

"Heeey, girl! Hey," it was her phone.

LSP picked it up and answered fearfully. "Hello?"

"Hey, girl. Are you almost done with your book?" it was Turtle Princess.

"Oh… I'm working on it!" LSP cheered up, "I've been doing so much research!"

"Did Finn fall victim to your lumps?"

"Um… yeah…"

"Great! Bring in your manuscript right away! Click!" Turtle Princess hung up.

LSP started talking to herself, "Yeah… A book about how I'm hot, and Finn only wants… He's so… hot." She gasped in realization on Finn's personality, "…Finn has the hottest lumps, but _his_ lumps are on the _inside_! YAAAGH!" She threw her typewriter off of her desk, "HE'S GREAT!" She grabbed the typewriter and started over on her story, as she started to type, it began to rain outside. Finn looked at the clouds and ran inside as LSP flew out the door.

"Uh…" Finn started, "Bye… LSP." Finn climbed upstairs to where Jake was to find him watching LSP go run outside in the direction of the library. He had lit candles around the room, and Finn's bed looked wonderfully comfortable in the firelight. "Where did LSP go?"

"I have no idea," Jake said, he looked at his bed, "I think I'm gonna take a nap until LSP comes back."

"Haha!" Finn jumped in his bed, "I'll join you." Jake dozed off quickly, but Finn couldn't sleep. At first, he thought it was because of Jake's constant snoring. But then he realized that he couldn't get Koh out of his thoughts.

"_Joshua put up a stronger battle than ever…"_

That couldn't have been dad, he thought, it could never be him. Finn got out of bed and took a walk in the rain. He tried to find where the cave was, but he couldn't. It didn't seem to exist. Finn walked around the mountain he could've swore he came out of. It was so close to his house, it had to be the right place. There was nothing there.

"What are you doing?" Finn jumped at a voice from behind. He turned and saw Jake.

"Oh, it's just you," Finn said, "I couldn't sleep."

"Neither could I…" Jake's voice was different, "I was thinking about you."

"That's creepy," Finn answered. Jake's body morphed into the long beetle-like body of Koh's. His face stretching into a pale white face with deep red lips that glinted in the dark rain. His eyes malicious and angry.

"Hehehehehe," Koh laughed, "Hahahahaha! Eeheeheeheehee!" His faced turned into the Ice King's, then Bubblegum's. Then the Lich.

Finn woke up. It was just a nightmare. He walked downstairs to see that the rain had stopped. Jake was calmly sitting and looking out the window when LSP ran in. "Finn!" Finn looked at LSP who was wearing a new paper bag, "You've probably been wondering where I've been for the last few hours!"

"Oh," Finn sat down next to Jake, "Yeah! Yeah, I have."

"Finn…" LSP got serious, "I was never really your secretary, Finn. I was writing a book about how you were a slave to my lumps because I'm so _hot_, Finn!"

"Oh…" Finn didn't really react, "Okay."

"But _you're_ the one who's hot, Finn!" LSP shouted.

"Wow!" Finn got excited, "Uh, thanks!"

"No… Thank _you_." LSP went over to the window and let the breeze in.

"LSP," Jake yelled, "YOU'RE WEARING _GARBAGE_ FOR CLOTHES!"

LSP whispered, "Gotcha…" as she slowly flew out of the window, not turning her back on the two friends.

Later that night, Koh haunted Finn's dreams. Something was wrong. Something was telling him, that he had to find Koh. He had to speak to him again.

* * *

**Remember to review! Or the review monster will kill you!**


	4. Cat Trouble

**Yay! There's a new chapter up! I hope you guys like it! Remember to review!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Finn and Jake stood together in their kitchen getting ready to eat Jake's famous bacon pancakes. BMO was sitting on the kitchen table, and Finn was standing next to the window. Jake was making the bacon pancakes on the stove singing his little jingle.

"Bacon pancakes, makin' bacon pancakes," Jake sang, "Take some bacon and I'll put it in a pancake. Bacon pancakes, that's what it's gonna make. Bacon pancakes!" Jake left the stove with a plate stacked with bacon pancakes, "All right everyone they're ready. Finn…" Finn didn't move. "Finn?"

"Oh ya," Finn moved from his position in the window and back-flipped into his seat at the table, "Serve 'em up!"

"Yay!" BMO shouted, "Pancakes made of chewy meat grinds!"

"BMO," Finn started, but he was interrupted by the doorbell. He ran towards the door, and opened it, but no one was behind the door. He looked down and found a small letter sitting on the ground. It had _Jake_ written on it, but nothing else. "Jake it's for you!"

Jake didn't leave the kitchen, "Aw man! I can't leave fresh bacon pancakes, not again. How urgent is it? I'll decide if I wanna read it later or not."

Finn checked the envelope, "It doesn't say anything about urgency."

"Then let's check it after breakfast," Jake shouted, "I'm not happy without my bacon pancakes!"

"Ya!" Finn giddily ran back into the kitchen to find Jake had already finished his bacon pancakes. And Finn didn't have any, "Hey! You ate my pancakes!"

"What?" Jake said with his mouth full of food, "I didn't do nothing."

"Ugh," Finn threw the letter at Jake, "Fine. I don't need stupid breakfast anyway."

Jake perked up, "Oh good, cuz… I sort of ate your bacon pancakes." Finn growled at Jake and went up to his room. Jake stayed downstairs and looked at the letter.

"Jake," BMO said, "You should not have… treated Finn like that. It is… bonkers!"

"Fine, whatever," Jake turned around from BMO and opened the envelope, "I'll just read this stupid letter." As Jake said this, a small white figure grabbed BMO and took BMO through a hole in the wall. BMO let out a small scream, but of course, Jake didn't notice. "Let's see… What does this letter say?"

The letter said the following:

_ Dear Jake the Dog,_

_ I am going to assassinate Turtle Princess. There's nothing you can do about it, but I'm hiding her five miles west of the Duke of Nuts castle. In a dark cave that has cultum sicarii written above the entrance. Don't come because there's no way that you could succeed in saving her. As you know, a year has passed since I tried to assassinate Wildberry Princess, and the Guild of Assassins has offered me another test in order to gain full membership into the guild. If I kill Turtle Princess, I will be allowed the training to become one of the most formidable assassins in Ooo! Also, as you have been reading this letter, I have kidnapped your stupid little robot._

_ I can't wait to kill you,_

_ Me Mow_

"Me Mow?" Jake said, "I thought she fell off of that cliff and died!" Jake ran up to the ladder leading to his and Finn's room. "Finn! I'm going out for a bit," he shouted up, "I might not come back for a few days, ok?" Jake ran out in a hurry before he heard Finn respond.

"Ok," Finn called down, "Whatever." As soon as Finn said this, there was another ring from the doorbell. Finn ran down to the door and opened it, only to find no one standing there. There was another letter lying in the grass underneath his feet. "Another letter?" He opened the envelope, which said _Frank_, and he looked at the letter.

This is what it said:

_Dear Frank the Human Boy,_

_ I am going to destroy the Candy Kingdom. The delicious taste of all that candy will be delicious. Ever since that tiny little feline saved me from that accursed Dungeon of the Crystal Eye, I have plotted how I am going to destroy you. I eventually found out about the candy kingdom, and I have decided to eat everyone. Including your precious little Princess Bubblegum. I know your heroic nature will keep you from ignoring this letter._

_ PS Remember, I know almost everything!_

_ Demon Cat_

"Shmow," Finn said, "This sucks. Without Jake I can't beat that cat! But I must save the Candy Kingdom, PB is counting on me." Finn ran inside to grab his sword, and found NEPTR sitting next to it, looking bored. "Hey NEPTR."

"Hello, Master," NEPTR answered, "Are you going on another mission?"

"Yes," Finn answered solemnly, "I am going to save the Princess Bubblegum and her candy citizens."

"Don't you love the princess?" NEPTR asked.

Finn blushed, "Oh yeah. No… No I don't anymore. I'm with Flame Princess now."

"Oh," NEPTR answered, "Well… Good luck on your adventure Master."

"Thanks," Finn grabbed his sword and ran back outside, "I'm definitely going to need it."

* * *

**I hope you guys like it! The next chapter should be coming out soon. Remember to review! **

**BYE!**


End file.
